own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 16
|return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = t.A.T.u. "All about us" |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, often referred to as OESC #16, is the up-coming 16th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The contest will take place in Moscow, Russia, following the country's win in the OESC #15 contest with the song "All about us" performed by the group t.A.T.u. Participants For now, 61 countries have confirmed participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16. Jordan and Uzbekistan will make their debut. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Czech Republic, Scotland and Vatican City decided to return in the contest. Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw The host, Russia was draw to perform number 12 in the Grand Final. On February 6, 2013 the semi-final allocation draw took place, Russia will vote in all three semi-finals. Location }} Moscow is the capital city and the most populous federal subject of Russia. The city is a major political, economic, cultural and scientific center in Russia and in Europe. Moscow is the northernmost megacity on Earth, the second most populous city in Europe and the 6th largest city proper in the world. It's also the largest city in Russia with a population, according to the 2010 Census, of 11,503,501. Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia. In the course of its history the city has served as the capital of a progression of states, from the medieval Grand Duchy of Moscow and the subsequent Tsardom of Russia to the Soviet Union. Moscow is the site of the Moscow Kremlin, an ancient fortress that is today the residence of the Russian president. The Kremlin is also one of several World Heritage Sites in the city. Both chambers of the Russian parliament also sit in Moscow. The city is served by an extensive transit network, which includes four international airports, nine railway terminals, and one of the deepest underground metro systems in the world, the Moscow Metro, third to Tokyo and Seoul in terms of passenger numbers. It is recognized as one of the city's landmarks due to the rich and varied architecture of its 188 stations. Over time, Moscow has acquired a number of epithets, most referring to its size and preeminent status within the nation: The Third Rome (Третий Рим), The Whitestone One (Белокаменная), The First Throne (Первопрестольная), The Forty Forties (Сорок Сороков). In old Russian the word "Сорок" (forty) also meant a church administrative district, which consisted of about forty churches. The demonym for a Moscow resident is Moskvitch, rendered in English as Muscovite. This is the first time, that the contest is held in Russia. . Confirmed participation 'Semifinals' On 6 February 2013 the countries competing in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 16, except the host country, Russia, were decided to perform as follow. 'Semi-Final 01' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. 'Semi-Final 02' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. 'Semi-Final 03' *The nine countries in this semi-final with the highest scoring points, according to the votes from each voting country, qualifies for the Grand Final. * (host) will vote in this semi-final. Notes : 1. Even though the title is in english, the song is in greek. 'Grand Final' Scoreboards 'Semi-Finals' 'First Semi-Final' 'Second Semi-Final' 'Third Semi-Final'